ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Watermelon Trix
Ben 10: Watermelon Trix is a new series created 3 seconds ago (Ok, maybe not 3 seconds ago). This series is based on an altered version of Ben's Omnitrix, known as the WTM-Trix. What WTM stands for will be revealed later, but you can have a guess from the title. Video Games The official Ben 10: Watermelon Trix game is finally finished!! The new cheat codes and bosses are extremely powerful, with an exciting gameplay, with challenging Battles in each Stage. The fourth Vvvenom boss, from Season 4 has been added, along with the Season 4 Content, which includes Ssserpent as the Mini Boss! The powerful Taydenite Lion has been guarding the Multiplayer Challenge, which allows you to challenge other players! The shop allows you to buy exclusive items, in exchange for Taydenite! Enjoy! The link: Ben 10 Watermelon Trix: The Game The second game is here! Enjoy Ben 10 WTM: Extreme Action now! Fight powerful threats that threaten Earth, and face off against other players! Seperated into 2 seasons, with the bosses being Vvvenom and Smooth, this game is sure to give you an exciting experience sure to raise your skills! Enjoy daily missions, and free chests every four hours! Spin the Omni-Wheel and win rewards daily! Have fun! Episodes *The Beginning… *Off to Appoplexia! *First Duel *Distractions Readers If you like to read the series, put your signature below. 10 signatures are needed, before the series becomes official. *TheConeZone - "Don't give up!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Plot The plot of this series goes through a mix of different enemies. First of all, the WTM-Trix is a modified type of Ben's Omnitrix. It was modified/altered by the Galvanic Mechamorph, Warp-Zi. Now, let me continue with the plot. The main antagonist (Can someone check if it's spelled correctly?) is Professor Von Wild. He is an Appoplexian scientist with the ability to summon Vulpimancers (You can guess why he's named Von Wild). He plans to turn all aliens to Vulpimancers so he can control them. Ben travels to Appoplexia to stop them. In season 2 a Petrosapien named Taydi (Pronounced Tay-DIE) tries to conquer Earth. Ben defeats him by unlocking Watermelon Man. In Season 3, a Hasharsapien, named Smooth, arrives in his Super Plane. He fights Ben, who defeats him as WTM-Mode Eye Guy. In Season 4, Smooth joins Ben's Team. Ssserpent's brother, Vvvenom, a Mutant Black Mamba that spits venom extremely quick, arrives. Smooth helps them. Characters Good Guys *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *Warp-Zi Bad Guys *Von Wild **Vulpimancers. *Taydi *Smooth Ben's Aliens Original *WTM-Mode Upgrade *WTM-Mode Diamondhead *WTM-Mode Rath *WTM-Mode Heatblast *WTM-Mode Terraspin *WTM-Mode Ghostfreak *WTM-Mode Blitzwolfer *WTM-Mode Way Big *WTM-Mode Cannonbolt *WTM-Mode Fasttrack Unlocked *WTM-Mode Echo Echo *WTM-Mode Whampire *WTM-Mode Humungousaur *WTM-Mode Ditto *WTM-Mode Snare-Oh *WTM-Mode Eye Guy *WTM-Mode Wildvine *WTM-Mode Swampfire Fan-Fiction Aliens *WTM-Mode Drillataur *WTM-Mode Eelectricity *WTM-Mode Boomer Special Alien *WTM Special Alien: Watermelon Man Category:Series Category:Debut Series